


Saving Graces, Trading Places

by kazbotinwonderland



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, implied 00Q - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazbotinwonderland/pseuds/kazbotinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M 'forgets' Moneypenny's birthday. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Graces, Trading Places

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Bond to my Moneypenny.

“No, that was  _last_  week.”

A throwaway line for the ears she knew were listening. With the whole business with Max, there were very few places she trusted. And they had appearances to keep up. After all, with things the way they were in the agency, it was hardly going to be celebrated the Head of MI6 and his secretary were dating. There may not have been any obvious cameras in here, but Eve trusted Max Denbigh not even as far as she could throw him. Reality was, they had appearances to keep up and that meant Gareth ‘forgetting’ Eve’s birthday. Again.

The running joke amused the few who knew better.

* * *

 

Passing on the stairwell, both men slowed down to hear the other.

"Tanner, I need you to have Eve there at 2015. The rest of us will be there 2000."

"Consider it done."

M kept walking, pleased that the easy part was taken care of. Now all he had to do was ensure 007 and Q made it there on time. Thankfully Q was always prompt, and if it was for Eve, he knew that between he and Q, Bond would be on time.

“Ah, M. Just the person I was looking for.”  
“Yes, walk with me, but I’m heading out I’m afraid.”  
“We need to talk about the new software. Your signature is needed.”  
“Tomorrow. I have a meeting with Q and I am afraid I am already a touch behind schedule. And our dear Quartermaster does not like to be kept waiting.”

Max Denbigh stopped to think. He nodded once and turned around. “First thing in the morning, M.”

M nodded, though didn’t turn around. That man was getting on his last nerve.

They'd been passing notes like high-schoolers for the past week, ensuring that the staff around them knew nothing. This MI5 infiltration was entirely excessive and rubbed M the wrong way. All of their calendars had various events scheduled for Wednesday night and not one had any link to what was actually happening, M wanted to ensure that there was no signs that he had anything planned. As far as Eve knew, he was sitting on a committee that night, Q was running point on a Double Oh and Tanner had a meeting with MI5. Bond, well, it wasn't as though Bond even looked at his calendar or turned up to anything he didn't want to, so it really made no difference.

Eve was slightly annoyed that everyone was busy on the night of her birthday, but figured a relaxing night at home with some nice wine and take-out would be a pleasant way to spend the night. Flicking through, she certainly didn't envy Tanner's meeting with MI5. If he asked for company, she at least had a plausible excuse at the ready. Bond had 'an appointment', which was both vague and likely to not be attended. She figured it was worth a shot.   
  


[text: Bond] Are you actually going to show up at your appointment next Wednesday?

[text: Moneypenny] If I disclose the answer to that I may well have M on my back. 

[text: Bond] Dinner?

[text: Moneypenny] Let me make it through Tuesday unharmed first.

[text: Bond] Harmed just gives you a reason to drink with me.

[text: Moneypenny] Unconsciousness makes things a little difficult.

 

James looked down at his phone, mostly just hoping she'd buy it. They both knew he was going to be fine. Tuesday was a minor assignment at best. But he wasn't about to ruin M's surprise. If he did that there would be very little chance of him surviving Tuesday uninjured. Or worse.

 

By the time Wednesday finally rolled around, the men all knew the plan. Bond had gone almost radio silent after arriving back late Tuesday night from France. Tanner was as calm as ever, though Q kept himself entirely busy so that no one would interrupt him (including one of his best friends) until M arrived.

M had an alert set for 1600 hours for him to collect Q and begin setting up. Which led to a small surprise when they got to the safe house only to find James already there and more fairy lights than any of them had ever seen (including the large pile of tangled ones in the corner). 

"So this is what you've been doing all day." Q said with a surprised smile. "Explains the silence."

"Eve knows when I'm bullshitting. Better to just shut up."

"For once." Q finished.

M rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smirk. "Thank you Bond, this looks very nice. Eve will love it." M had bags of supplies with everything else they needed for dinner, including the drinks to go with it. "Right, Q, can you get all that set up," he asked, waving a hand at the wall that would (shortly) become a cinema screen, "I will get all the food prep started. Bond, do what Q says." 

 

[text: M] Meeting was a success.

[text: Tanner] Excellent. Take the rest of the night off.

"Tanner and Eve will be here in ten minutes." Gareth poked his head back into the lounge, pleased with how everything was looking.

"Everything is ready to go. Tanner's present is on the pile. He has very nice taste." Q smiled, glad they'd managed to pull this mini-surprise-party off for Eve. The woman was the queen of not being deceived. She likely suspected something, but hey, they'd made it this far.

A few minutes later, lit by only the fairy lights and the candles on the cake, Gareth, James and Q (he was still refusing to answer to anything else) all stood in the middle of the room as they heard the door being unlocked. All smiling brightly as Eve clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise, the four of them started to sing her Happy Birthday.

Eve couldn't help the smile that ran across her face. Moving her hand to rest on her chest, she reached out and took Gareth's with the other. Her four favourite people all in one room. Blowing out the candles on cue, she laughed as Tanner and James clapped. "Happy birthday darling." Gareth pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek as Q put the cake on the table before following Gareth's leading and kissing her cheek (James and Bill followed quickly after). 

"And here I was thinking I'd have to order take-out and drink wine alone on my birthday."

"Do you really think we'd all be busy on your birthday?" Q asked, a little hurt by the accusation. Even if it was what they had led her to believe.

"I suppose you do know someone who can pull a few strings." Smiling over at Gareth, Eve shook her head that he'd actually given them all 'somewhere to be'. "Although James, you really should show up for your actual appointments." She poked her tongue out slightly at him, knowing it might happen one of these days, depending on what the appointment was. "Though you and I both know you're making it out of anything unharmed. Or at least, most things." A quick wink and James merely shook his head and started to point to the pile of wrapped presents. "Like getting shot off a train?" A trademark smirk and he gestured at the gifts. "A pleasure as always Miss Moneypenny. Now, happy birthday."

  
Eve smiled brightly as Tanner handed her a containing a box, inside a pair of stunning blue kitten heels with a subtle buckle around the ankle. "Bill, these are beautiful, thank you." 

"Here, from us." Q handed her a polished black box. "Obviously I've made some slight adjustments." 

Sitting on against the not-quite-white fabric was a stunning watch, one which Eve knew certainly did more than just tell the time.

"I think I might leave this one in the box until you can show me just what 'adjustments' we're talking about. Thank you boys." James did have impeccable taste and she knew this would come in more than handy should the occasion ever arise.

"Just a part of it, but, for you." Gareth smiled warmly, handing a large, thin box over to her. Eve looked at him a little suspiciously, but knew that whatever was in here would be entirely stunning. Lifting the lid (adorned with silk bow), Eve's eyes widened as she took in the beautiful, royal blue coat that she knew was not available yet. "Gareth, it's gorgeous. Don't think I don't know this means you went through my computer, but I think the ends justify the means. Goodness, this all so much. Thank you. Really." Kissing Gareth properly, she could feel Bond rolling his eyes without even needing to see him.

"Okay, okay. I think we should start on dinner so we can get on with the movie. And less of me having to watch that."

Eve just laughed, considering the irony. Gareth simply nodded and headed to the kitchen to serve something that smelt entirely amazing. James, as reliable as ever, handed out what he was calling Birthday Martini's to all of them, and as Tanner and Q both hugged her, Eve couldn't think of a better way to spend her night.


End file.
